


Hẹn em ở phòng thu âm

by Pitt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kinda meta again, based on NCT Recording #7 ig
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitt/pseuds/Pitt
Summary: Giữa lịch trình khắc nghiệt, giữa muôn vàn ánh mắt bủa vây, giữa những khoảng thời gian ít ỏi để trưởng thành và làm người lớn, cậu và em chỉ có “tranh thủ” mà thôi.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	Hẹn em ở phòng thu âm

Mỗi ngày mỗi ngày, Mark luôn có rất nhiều việc cần làm. Công việc của idol, phần idol rồi phần nghệ sĩ. Kế đó là những buổi tập dài bất tận. Tập nhảy, tập hát, tập rap. Trong một ngày như thế, cậu vẫn chỉ thích nhất khoảng thời gian được ngồi trong phòng thu âm, nhìn vào tờ giấy in lời bài hát và những nét mực ghi chú chi chít, rồi thực hiện công việc mình đã tập luyện gần nửa đời người.

Thật ra từ năm mười bốn tuổi khi mới vào SM, khi còn là thực tập sinh, Mark đã gắn bó với phòng thu hơn bất cứ nơi nào khác.

Mark thích cái không gian vừa đủ của phòng thu. Có phòng cách âm, có dàn máy móc để làm nhạc, cậu viết nhạc ở phòng thu cũng tập trung hơn. Và thường thì, phòng thu là điểm làm việc sau cùng của một ngày dài. Sau đó sẽ là nghỉ ngơi, là cảm giác hoàn thành công việc, là cậu sẽ tự bảo mình: đã chăm chỉ rồi.

Hôm nay cũng vậy. Thu âm xong thì Mark coi như đã hoàn tất mọi việc cần làm. Thường thì cậu sẽ dành chút thời gian nói chuyện với các anh chị producer, sau đó có thể là về ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi hoặc đi ăn đâu đó. Cũng chẳng mấy khi giờ giấc thư thả, Mark hôm nay có thể tranh thủ ăn tối sớm, may mắn thì gặp mọi người, sau đó thì đi ngủ. Chỉ là lúc mở cánh cửa phòng thu, cậu trông thấy tờ lịch thu âm được dán ngay ngắn trên cửa. Ổ ô cuối tờ lịch là nét mực lấp lánh kim tuyến: NCT 127 Ballad Group.

“Hyung ơi, cái này là Haechan ghi vào ạ?”

“Ừ, hồi sáng thằng bé có ghé qua đòi xem thời khóa biểu, rồi hí hoáy làm gì đó. Chắc 30 phút nữa là 127 đến thu âm đó.”

Mark đưa ngón tay đồ lên dòng chữ đó, đầu ngón tay vì thế mà cũng lấp lánh, lại có mùi dâu thơm ngọt ngào. Cậu suy nghĩ, nếu giờ mình về thì cũng chỉ là ngủ nhiều hơn một chút, chẳng bằng ở đây chờ ba mươi phút nữa, chờ đến lượt em ấy thu âm xong, thì sẽ được gặp em ấy một chút. Cũng mấy ngày không thấy nhau rồi.

“Hyung cho em ngồi đây nghịch chút nha?” Mark nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Anh producer ừ hử, cũng chẳng nói gì thêm. Mark nhắn Taeyong về ký túc nghỉ trước, không cần đợi mình. Sau đó thì Mark ngồi chờ.

Cũng chẳng phải lần đầu Mark chờ Donghyuck ở phòng thu.

Từ hồi hai đứa chưa cao hơn một mét rưỡi, Mark đã chờ Donghyuck ở phòng thu âm rồi. Thực tập sinh ngoài luyện nhảy, luyện giọng, luyện đủ các loại kỹ năng của người nổi tiếng, thì thật ra cũng được khuyến khích đào sâu kỹ năng mà mình mong muốn. Khi đó Jaemin và Jeno chọn diễn xuất, Jisung chọn nhảy, chỉ có Mark và Donghyuck thì chọn phòng thu. Hai đứa cắm cọc xem các anh chị producer làm nhạc, hoặc khi phòng trống thì tập hòa âm, tập sáng tác nhạc. Ai cũng bảo làm trainee ở SM rất vất vả, ít nhất khi Mark ở phòng thu cùng Donghyuck luyện hát ngẫu hứng, cậu nghĩ mình vất vả mấy cũng chịu được.

Thật ra giờ ngồi ở phòng thu chờ Donghyuck, Mark vẫn cảm thấy như vậy. Vì trước giờ luôn là như vậy. Cậu và em ấy từ ngày còn chưa debut, đến khi debut cùng nhau, đến khi chỉ còn hai đứa với nhau, chạy hết những lịch trình này đến những lịch trình khác. Có những lần thu âm của Dream hay của 127, cũng là hai đứa đi thu riêng để chạy kịp khối lượng công việc này. Có những khi phải quay content quảng bá, cũng chỉ có Mark và Donghyuck, hoặc là quay sớm nhất, hoặc là quay muộn nhất.

Có một đêm mùa đông, khí lạnh len lỏi tấn công vào cái đầu gối hay đau của Donghyuck. Hai đứa mới xong lịch trình chạy vội về ký túc xá. Đến trước cửa rồi, khi chẳng có ai nhìn thấy, Donghyuck đã ngồi phịch xuống trước cửa, thở thật dài, tay xoa xoa đầu gối. Mark cũng vội vã ngồi xuống mà xoa giúp em. Ngay lúc đó thì Donghyuck khóc. Cậu chẳng thể làm gì hơn là ôm lấy em, rồi vỗ về.

“Hyung, em mệt quá. Đi học có mệt mỏi vậy không hyung?” Donghyuck rấm rức nói vào bờ vai của Mark.

Mark nghĩ, nếu có một cuộc đời khác, Mark đi học rồi cố gắng theo đuổi ước mơ viết lách của mình, chắc chắn là chẳng thấy mệt mỏi và đôi khi vô nghĩa như công việc này. Cậu sau cùng không nói được gì, chỉ ôm lấy Donghyuck thật lâu, thật chặt. Cho đến khi anh quản lý cất xe rồi lên lầu, nhìn hai đứa nhỏ cũng chỉ mới mười bảy mười tám tuổi đầu ôm nhau khóc, cậu mới buông tay. Cái đầu gối đó của Donghyuck sau này vẫn cứ thỉnh thoảng đau nhức.

Khi đó, nếu Mark được nói, có lẽ cậu sẽ trả lời là mình cũng đã rất mệt. Đi cùng NCT U ở Thái Lan, làm hoạt động fanmeeting, đi quay content quảng bá, rồi chưa gì đã tranh thủ về sớm để kịp chạy về tham gia buổi biểu diễn comeback đầu tiên của Dream. Từ một nơi nóng ẩm, chạy đến nơi lạnh khô. Từ mặt đất, lên cao, lại xuống mặt đất. Chẳng gì trọn vẹn từng khiến Mark xây xẩm mặt mày mà đổ gục mất một lúc. Nhưng chính cậu khi đó cũng chẳng cho phép mình nói ra những lời như vậy. Từ nhỏ Donghyuck luôn nhìn theo cậu. Tập luyện rã rời, em ấy vẫn cố gắng đến phòng thu vì biết có cậu chờ. Debut hai unit, em ấy vẫn kiên trì vì biết cậu debut ở ba unit. Lúc nào Mark cũng nhiều việc hơn Donghyuck, nhưng nếu cậu bảo mệt, bảo nhọc, bảo phiền, thì người ta sẽ phớt lờ đi những vất vả của Donghyuck, bao gồm cả chính em ấy.

Doyoung từng xoa đầu Mark và cười buồn. Anh mắng, _em cũng chỉ mới mười mấy thôi_. Anh phân tích, _vì em không gục ngã nên Donghyuck cũng không dám gục ngã_. Anh chỉ bài, _đáng ra khi thấy em ấy như vậy cũng nên chiều theo mà tỏ ra mệt mỏi_. Sau cùng, Mark dù muốn chăm sóc Donghyuck thế nào, cũng thành ra là em ấy chăm sóc cậu nhiều hơn.

Như khi mở mắt ra, Mark mới biết mình đã ngủ. Trên người cậu là chiếc áo khoác da mà Donghyuck rất thích. Cậu nhìn sang cách âm thì thấy Doyoung, còn bên cạnh mình là Donghyuck với tờ bài hát và mấy dòng ghi chú nho nhỏ.

“Anh ngủ mất bao lâu rồi?” Mark hỏi nhỏ.

“Không biết, vừa đến thấy anh ngủ rồi, mệt sao không về nhà ngủ trước đi?” Donghyuck thì thầm.

Mark rướn người, ghé gần lỗ tai Donghyuck, rồi thầm thì theo: “Muốn gặp em.” Sau đó cậu ngả về phía sau, nhìn vành tai Donghyuck dần dần chuyển đỏ, rồi cậu nở một nụ cười tinh nghịch.

Donghyuck ngoái đầu ra phía sau, khẽ lườm cậu, rồi lại quay mặt về phía phòng thu. Trước mặt vẫn là tờ bài hát, nhưng nét bút em thì chẳng ghi chú gì, chỉ có mấy đường vẽ vu vơ. 

Vốn luôn là như vậy. Hai đứa từ nhỏ đến lớn cứ khác hẳn nhau. Mark trắng trẻo nhưng trứng gà bóc, thì Donghyuck ngăm đen. Cậu hay ngại ngùng mắc cỡ, thì em ấy bạo dạn và ồn ào. Cậu giỏi thể thao, em ấy thì ngại mấy trò vận động. Đến cách ghi chú vào những tờ giấy in lời bài hát, thì cậu cũng là những suy nghĩ và phân tích kỹ thuật, còn em ấy thích gì ghi vào đó. Có đôi khi là một cái gạch chân, có lúc là mấy vòng xoáy. Thỉnh thoảng, ở một số bài hát đặt biệt, em ấy vẽ trái tim rồi viết chữ cái tên hai đứa đứng ở hai bên trái tim ấy. Chữ “m” bên phải và chữ “d” bên trái, hoặc một hình vuông ở bên trái sẽ luôn có chữ “nhị” và chữ “young” ở bên phải.

_ Mark thương Donghyuck _

_ Haechan thương Mark _

Những gì Doyoung đang hát trong phòng cách âm cứ như nhạc nền cho cảnh phim của Mark và Donghyuck. Em đưa tay về sau, ngón út đan vào ngón út của cậu. Bàn tay chống trên mặt ghế, cậu rướn người về trước, tựa cằm trên vai em. Xứng đáng, đều xứng đáng. Kể cả có phải ăn tối muộn hay ngủ ít đi một chút. Được gặp em đã đủ khiến trái tim cậu ngân nga hạnh phúc.

Khi Doyoung hoàn thành phần thu âm của mình là đến lượt Taeil. Rồi sau đó là Donghyuck bước vào buồng cách âm. Hai người anh lớn của Mark nói với nhau một chút rồi lại nói với cậu.

“Anh với Taeil ra xe ngồi trước, em với Donghyuck tranh thủ lúc về nhé.”

Rồi Doyoung xoa xoa mái tóc dày của Mark. Cậu cúi mặt, mắc cỡ trước anh. Vì anh nói là cậu và Donghyuck tranh thủ, vì lúc Taeil hát thì anh ở phía sau quan sát rõ hai đứa. Thật ra ai cũng biết quan hệ đó là gì. Ai cũng cố gắng giúp cậu tranh thủ thì giờ với em.

Giữa lịch trình khắc nghiệt, giữa muôn vàn ánh mắt bủa vây, giữa những khoảng thời gian ít ỏi để trưởng thành và làm người lớn, cậu và em chỉ có “tranh thủ” mà thôi. Tranh thủ trang giấy trống chỗ nói lời yêu, tranh thủ những khi có lịch trình chung gặp nhau một chút. Có những ngày dài chẳng nhìn thấy nhau, cái lần cậu đi tour Mỹ với SuperM hay chân em bị gãy, nỗi nhớ đằng đẵng chẳng nói nổi thành lời, chỉ có thể trao trọn cho đối phương trong cái ghì siết ngày gặp lại, và cũng nhanh chóng sau đó đường ai nấy đi, lịch trình ai nấy làm.

Nếu Mark và Donghyuck chỉ là người bình thường, hai đứa sẽ có những buổi hẹn hò ở quán kem, ở tiệm băng đĩa, hay bên bờ sông Hán. Sẽ tay nắm tay, những ngón tay đan chặt vào nhau. Sẽ có những ngày thảnh thơi, hai đứa vai kề vai dạo bộ, tận hưởng từng phút giây có nhau.

“Nhưng em thích âm nhạc lắm, em cũng chỉ có nó mà thôi. Chọn gì thì em cũng sẽ chọn âm nhạc.”

Nên rồi Mark ngồi chờ Donghyuck ở phòng thu. Tranh thủ từng góc khuất để nắm lấy tay em. Tranh thủ giữa những lịch trình, giữa những chuyến xe đi về, mấy lần thảnh thơi đàn hát nhau nghe, mấy lần đụt mưa chờ trời tạnh, mấy lần trên sân bóng rổ hay những buổi xem phim lúc một giờ sáng, đi mua cà phê và nước trái cây rồi lại trao đổi đồ uống cho nhau, hay chỉ là hẹn nhau 30 phút để cùng ăn súp kim chi. Mark và Donghyuck cùng cố mà tranh thủ cho hai đứa.

“Cứ thế này hoài, thì mệt lắm nhỉ?” Mark nói, vào một lần khuya lơ khuya lắc, khi Donghyuck chờ cậu ở thang máy tầng 5, để cùng cậu đi lên tầng 10, rồi lại lặng lẽ đi xuống tầng 5.

“Mệt thật…” Donghyuck khẽ đáp, em đứng kề Mark trong cái thang máy chỉ có ba người, đầu ngả vào vai cậu, dụi nhẹ mấy cái như mèo con. “Cái gì cũng muốn thì đúng là mệt thật.”

Donghyuck chọn âm nhạc, nhưng cũng chọn cả Mark nữa. Cậu khi ấy ngã đầu lên em, mũi khụt khịt vì xúc động không nói nên lời.

“Mọi người đâu hết rồi?”

Từ phòng thu âm, Donghyuck bước ra, hất đầu về phía Mark. Cậu đưa em chai nước, rồi bảo:

“Mấy anh đang đợi tụi mình ngoài xe.”

Donghyuck gật gật đầu, nở một nụ cười buồn bã.

“Mấy anh biết hết rồi mà.” 

Mark đưa tay ra, đặt lên vai Donghyuck, những ngón tay lần lần xóa nắn bờ vai, vuốt nhẹ bắp tay, những ngón tay luồn dưới ống tay áo, chạm nhẹ da thịt. Sau rồi, em nắm lấy tay cậu.

“Không phải. Đang nghĩ ngày mai anh bắt đầu chạy với SuperM thế là phải cả tháng nữa mới có thể gặp nhau.”

Cánh tay hai đứa đung đưa. Ngón tay cái của Mark xoa nhè nhẹ trên ngón tay của Donghyuck. Chưa kịp vui hết niềm vui hôm nay, đã phải buồn xa cách ngày mai.

“Kỳ thu âm tới là khi nào?” Mark hỏi.

“Hôm nay thu xong 127, ba tuần sau sẽ thu album của Dream. Bọn em thu trước, anh xong việc với SuperM sẽ thu sau.”

“Xong tour thì chắc mất cả tháng nhỉ? Hôm anh thu âm em đến được không?”

Donghyuck chỉ xoa mớ tóc dày của Mark, miệng nở một nụ cười. Những ngón tay đan cài khẽ rời, chỉ còn ngón út là ở lại, như một lời hứa.

Tối hôm đó Donghyuck nấu cho Mark món cơm chiên kim chi. Cậu nhìn em múa chảo, em nhìn cậu ăn. Rồi cậu năn nỉ anh quản lý cho mình ngủ cùng phòng với em và Johnny. Trời chưa sáng cậu đã phải dậy. Lúc tất bật chạy đến cửa thì bị em kéo lại, lấy tay ép xuống mớ tóc dựng điên cuồng, rồi đội lên cho cậu chiếc mũ beanie, đặt lên trán cậu một cái hôn. Cậu ôm lấy em giữa khoảng thời gian tĩnh mịch nhất, trong không gian lạnh nhất của ngày, thời điểm giao ngày và đêm. Khí lạnh vờn mũi, cậu nói khẽ bên tai em. 

“Hẹn em ở phòng thu âm.”

Và như thế Mark đi mất cả tháng. Có một chương trình phỏng vấn ở Mỹ hỏi cậu về những dự định tương lai. Cậu trả lời là viết văn và làm nhạc, nên cậu muốn mở một studio. Cô VJ bật cười bảo tình cờ thay cũng có một thành viên muốn làm điều tương tự. Cậu chỉ nghĩ ra được một người.

Trong tạp chí Non-no Men Nhật Bản.  
_**Câu hỏi:** Nếu có thật nhiều tiền, bạn sẽ làm gì.  
**Haechan:** Em sẽ mở một studio để làm nhạc._

Nhìn mấy dòng chữ nhỏ hiện trên màn hình điện thoại, Mark mỉm cười.

**Author's Note:**

> Hôm nọ tự dưng xem lại NCT RECORDING DIARY #7 xúc động quá thế là viết ra một câu chuyện ngắn ngắn này. Mọi moment có thật của markhyuck mà xuất hiện ở đây chính là mình cố ý đó :))
> 
> Về cái phỏng vấn hai bạn trẻ bảo muốn sau này có studio là có thật, mà ở đâu thì không nhớ rõ =)), nên mình biên đại một cái tạp chí nào đó.


End file.
